My Precious Volvos!
by softangelwings
Summary: Yet another prank is pulled on Edward. Post-its, silly string, plastic wrap, cotton balls, and four Volvos? What the heck is going on? Hints of an Emmett/Bella friendship. Dedicated to the anonymous reviewer serioustwilightfan.


**Hey, guys! I just want to thank the anonymous reviewer **serioustwilightfan **for saying I should write more oneshots like my Emmett/Bella one **_Fun On The Fly_. **After I read the review, I went to look for some pranks that would be fun to pull, and came up with ideas for another oneshot. So here it is! Enjoy. :)**

_**I don't own any of the Twilight characters or Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I also don't own the prank ideas.**_

* * *

**My Precious Volvos!**

(Emmett's p.o.v.)

**I **was upstairs when I heard the sounds of Bella's pickup truck coming down the driveway. I remembered the last time she was over, and how I ended up getting her to help pull a prank on Edward. Bounding down the steps and out the door, I pulled her into a big bear hug.

"Emmett...can't breathe." I let her go, and she shut her door.

"So, would you like to help me with something?" I asked, a mischevious smile making its way onto my lips.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, let's get you inside out of this cold and I'll explain some more." She nodded her head in agreement, and we headed inside. After knocking the snow off of her shoes, she put her coat, gloves, scarf, and earmuffs away before we headed into the great room.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were all sitting down, waiting patiently. After Bella and I took a seat, my wife turned to me.

"What did you want?" she asked me.

"Well," I began. "I want to pull another prank on Edward, and was wondering if you guys would want to help."

Before anyone could ask what my idea was, Alice quickly burst out with excitement. "The whole prank will work!" she squealed, obviously excited about what was to come.

"First off, you know how Edward has four Volvos?" I asked. Bella raised her eyebrows.

"He has four Volvos?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied. "Anyways, I had plans for each of them. For the first one, stick post-it notes all over the outside of the car, and the inside as well. For the second one, wrap it with plastic wrap and silly string, take the wheels off of the car, and also spray some silly string on the inside of the car. For the third one, spray the car with washable spray paint, writing different messages on it. And for the fourth one, make the tires flat, and throw a load of wet cotton balls over the car to freeze it."

"I'll definitely help," Bella said. I then looked around at the faces of my other family members.

"I'll help," Alice said, as did Rosalie and Jasper.

"Carlisle? Esme? Are you guys gonna help?" I asked, hopeful.

"We'll supervise you guys. How about that?" Esme answered.

"That's fine with me." I replied. "Now we just need to get the supplies for the prank, then we can begin." Alice rushed upstairs, and returned in no time. She had all the post-it notes we would need, the plastic wrap, silly string, the spray paint, and the cotton balls.

With an excited grin on my face, I led my family and Bella out to the garage where the four Volvos were waiting. Luckily, Edward had gone hunting, and Alice said that he wouldn't be back until late the next morning. _Perfect._

Soon, everyone was working. Bella and I were working on the first car, Alice was working on the second car, Rosalie was working on the third one, and Jasper was working on the fourth one.

Everyone worked as quickly as they could, so each car would be done before Edward returned home from his hunting trip.

Bella and I worked really hard with the post-it notes to make sure that pretty much the whole outside plus the whole inside were covered with the different colored post-its. We finally finished about 11:00pm, and Alice decided to document all our hard work.

After the pictures and video were taken, Bella headed up to bed, so that she would be up to see Edward's reaction when he returned from hunting.

_**The next morning**_

_**8:30am**_

I looked up as I heard a noise on the steps. Bella walked down, looking refreshed after having a good night's sleep. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and had an excited glint in her eyes.

I followed her into the kitchen, and watched as she prepared herself a breakfast of scrambled eggs with shredded cheese and green peppers, along with a slice of toast, plus a glass of orange juice. I sat down in the chair next to her as she ate.

"Are you excited to see Edward's reaction when he gets back from his hunting trip?" I asked her.

"Yep," she replied, taking another bite out of her slice of toast. A few minutes later, she was finished. After cleaning up, we went to join the others in the great room.

_**10:04am**_

"He'll be here in ten minutes!" Alice suddenly exclaimed. The room was filled with excitement. We had cameras and video cameras hidden in the seats in the great room, ready to film Edward's reaction. There was also a video camera mounted in the garage.

_**10:13am**_

"One minute!" Alice exclaimed. Just then, we spotted Edward coming from the woods and towards the house.

"Quick! Everyone block your thoughts!" Bella and I exclaimed. Everyone did just that.

_**10:14am**_

Edward walked into the house, and gave us weird looks when he figured out that we were blocking our thoughts.

**Edward's p.o.v.**

As I walked into the house, I knew _SOMETHING_ had to be going on, because everyone was blocking their thoughts.

_Cheese! Grizzly bears! CHEESE! GRIZZLY BEARS!- Emmett_

_Shopping! Yay!- Alice_

_What new furniture should I get?- Esme_

_I love Alice!- Jasper_

_New shoes!- Rosalie_

_Maybe I should order new medical journals.- Carlisle_

_...- Bella_

As usual, I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. But what was confusing me was the fact that everyone else was blocking their thoughts by thinking pretty random things.

Walking out to the garage, I let out a loud scream.

**With the others**

**Emmett's p.o.v.**

As soon as Edward left, all of us waited for a sign that he'd seen what we'd done to his Volvos. Just then, all of us heard a really loud scream coming from the garage. We grabbed the hidden cameras and video cameras, and quickly dashed to the garage. The look on Edward's face was priceless. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open.

"Close your mouth, Eddie," I said. "Don't wanna catch any flies." Behind me, Jasper snickered.

"This is NOT FUNNY!" Edward said. "Who did this to my precious Volvos?!"

"Would you really like to know who pulled the prank?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. He was trying to sound calm, but I could still hear traces of anger in his voice. All of us looked at each other, and we all raised our hands.

"ALL OF YOU?!" he asked, angrily. "Carlisle, Esme?! You helped?!"

"We didn't help decorate your Volvos," Carlisle said.

"But we did supervise the others," Esme said.

"Yeah, but that means they still helped!" Alice piped up, and we all laughed. Except for Edward.

"And why did you do it?" he asked, traces of anger STILL in his voice.

"Because we wanted to mess with your precious Volvos, Eddie!" Everyone snickered and headed inside, leaving Edward to clean up the mess. But not before Alice grabbed the hidden video camera.

_Alright! Movie time!_

--

so there it is. hope you guys liked it! :) i really enjoyed writing this one-shot, just because of the things i was having them do to edward's volvos. and he had four volvos--random, i know--but i wanted to make things slightly more funny and interesting. once again, i hope you guys liked it! :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


End file.
